The Journy of a lifetime
by X-X-X-X-Midnight Rose-X-X-X-X
Summary: Raven Green is an average 14 year old who is about to set off on her journy, one that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Raven woke up late that morning, she felt like she was missing something. She got up, showered, dressed, that's when she spotted her bag. Her journey! Of course, how could she be so stupid! She grabbed her bag and ran to the Pokémon lab.

She was surprised to see two other teens there, her neighbours, Lloyd and Katherine, were getting a stern telling off.

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" she panted, catching her breath.

"Great! Another late comer, well sorry, but all the Pokémon have been taken, come back next year!" he yelled at her then walked off muttering angrily.

"Sorry Ray." Lloyd said, walking out with his Pokémon. "We got the last two." He and Kate walked out of the Lab.

Raven was shocked, why did this happen to her? She didn't want to wait a year, she couldn't! she sighed and walked out, she would have to catch her own, somehow.

* * *

At around Midnight, Raven crept out of the house; she'd 'borrowed' a poke ball from her mother and was planning to catch her own Pokémon.

She wandered around the grass until… "ROAR!" the sound of two Pokémon were battling, she ran in the direction of the noise, a dragonite and a salamance, the salamance looked in a great deal of pain.

Without thinking, Raven threw a rock at the dragonite. "Leave him alone, you bully!" she yelled at him. He growled and left the injured Salamance alone, rushing at her with dragon claw.

She looked him right in the eye and prepared for the hit that never came. The salamance had used Draco meteor, landing a direct hit, the dragonite growled and flew off into the night, as the salamance turned his glare on her, slowly moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AU: Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate the critic. please R+R.**

* * *

Raven, despite the fear she felt, stared right back at the Salamence with a glare of her own. She had learned from a young age that dragons responded to authority, one of the biggest mistakes that people made was to show fear towards them.

His eyes widened with surprise, then confusion. Humans were scared of Dragons, weren't they? This was an odd human, different from most. He'd seen strong trainers run away in fear, others would cower, even those who dared battle him showed fear. He stopped millimetres from her and began sniffing her.

After deciding she was harmless, he lay down and observed her, He knew it wasn't wise to do so but didn't care. "You won't hurt me?" she asked when she found her voice, he shook his head. "Are you okay though?" she was beginning to forget the fear she had felt earlier, this Salamence seemed calmer than most. He nodded and she smiled and wondered if she should try catching him, but thought better of it, he might get angry and attack. Plus it was nearing Dawn and her parents would be up soon. "I have to go now Salamence, my mother will get worried if I'm not home." She explained and hurried back, Salamence watched her leave with mild amusement.

* * *

She snuck back in and sat at the kitchen table, just as her mother came down to make breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"You're up early, shame the same couldn't be said for yesterday." Her mother teased. "How about you go for a picnic this morning, it's a lovely day. I could wrap some food up for you for breakfast." Her mother felt sorry for her Daughter; she knew how exciting it was getting a starter and how disappointing it must be to have to wait a year.

"Okay!" Raven agreed happily, there was a nice forest near her house where she could go, it was so pretty and tranquil there.

Raven ran downstairs after getting dressed, she took the bag of bacon sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade, and left.

* * *

She found a nice clearing, dotted with flowers; a few flying types flew around. She set everything up and was about to eat a sandwich when she heard a soft growl of greeting. The Salamence from earlier had followed her.

"Hello Salamence, do you want one?" she held out a sandwich, tossing it to him when he nodded. It was gone in one bite; she ate the other, laughing at how fast it disappeared. "I don't have any more, sorry." He gave her a sad look, and then lay down. She smiled at him, wandering again if she should try catching him; she took out the poke ball. She had taken it with her instead of leaving it in her room. "Salamence, w-would you like to be my starter Pokémon?" the dragon looked at her curiously, and then at the ball. He sniffed it, pressing the button by mistake. It sucked him in, then began rocking.

* * *

** Garner: I've edited it now, with the help of your review, thanks.**


End file.
